


Devil's Tongue

by Kitannax



Series: Overwatch Fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitannax/pseuds/Kitannax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You/Reader learn firsthand just what the devil's tongue can do. </p><p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Tongue

You remember a Gabriel Reyes with caramel coloured skin and a voice that was always a little rough, but never terrifying. This stranger, cold, grey-skinned and red-eyed, who wears his face but speaks with a voice that's deep and eerily smooth, he is nothing like the man you remember. Not that you mind. This man is willing to do things to you that Gabriel Reyes only ever imagined. 

Like now, for instance. Gabriel Reyes, for all his courage and bravado, would never have had the courage (or perhaps the inclination) to be doing this. The creature who wears his face, calls himself Reaper... He's different. God, why are you wasting time even THINKING this? You're easily distracted. 

Your fingers curl in hair that was once buzzcut short under a hat. Now, it's shaggy, almost to his shoulders. You really want to ask him how his hair still grows when, by his commentary, he's half dead, but you don't think now is the right time. 

"You seem... Distracted." In comparison to his skin, his breath is hot against you. 

"A little," you admit, fingers carding through thick black hair. 

"Hm. That won't do. Not... At... All." He drags the words out, lowering his cool mouth back to your heated skin, pressing kisses and soft bites to the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You shiver, a soft gasp fluttering from your parted lips as his own mouth travels lazily up your thighs. 

You drag your lower lip between your teeth, biting down lightly in anticipation of that first sweet caress. You're not disappointed; his tongue, just the tip, then the flat of it, makes smooth, wet progress up and down your slit, his hands holding your waist firm as to desist your squirming. 

Pressing a kiss to your already swollen clit, he sucks gently upon your folds, teeth lightly grazing the sensitive skin. You gasp out a breathy moan; glowing, red eyes peer up at you, flash with amusement. You can feel him smirk against your skin as his tongue trails lazy patterns into your sex, dripping with your arousal and his own saliva. 

One cold, solid hand reaches up to grasp at your breast as his tongue enters you; his hand travels back down, teasing your clit as he fucks you with his tongue. You squirm and moan, whimpering when he withdraws his tongue. He slides his fingers below your clit, slipping two inside you with little warning.

You cry out, a long, drawn out moan only muffled by him swiftly moving up to capture your lips with his. He rarely kisses you. It's the sort of thing that the old Gabriel would have done. But when he does... God, you love it. His tongue plunders your mouth hungrily; you can taste yourself on his tongue as he continues to thrust his fingers steadily in and out of you. His kiss is demanding, passionate and greedy; you cling to him, kissing him back desperately. 

He tears his lips from yours, burying his face in your shoulder.

"You're going to moan nice and loud for me when you come." He growls, "no holding back." 

Without giving you any time to answer, he shifts back down between your legs, tongue sweeping hungrily over your clit in time with the increased pace of his fingers. Pleasure coils deep inside you; with a series of moans, whimpers, and cries of his name, you finally find sweet release around his fingers. He waits until your inner walls cease to spasm before removing his fingers from you, making eye contact as he sucks them slowly clean. You shiver as he lowers his mouth to you, lapping up every last drop of your release, small hums and sounds that are suspiciously similar to moans sounding in his throat as he tastes you. 

"Satisfied?" He asks in that deep, rough voice mere moments later. You shrug. 

"Oh, I am," you say when his eyes darken, "I just... I'd really, really like to return the favour."

A wry smirk plays on his scarred, yet still handsome, face as he reclines.   
"As you wish." 

Returning his smirk, you move to straddle him.


End file.
